


Grace for Cheap

by mamfywritings1234



Series: Musical Evil [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Violence, infected prep rally, mentions of claire - Freeform, mentions of steve - Freeform, motivational speaking?, wesker is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamfywritings1234/pseuds/mamfywritings1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesker gives his followers in Africa a motivational speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace for Cheap

"All these fickle beasts, Heaven hath rejected

Lapping glory from our teats, each of them tested blessed

Cast down for your sin, Come here for redemption

We've got grace for cheap, we've got grace for cheap

Lest you end up bested, lost and torn to shreds, dissected"

\- _Grace for Cheap_

(sung by Terrance Zdunich as "Lucifer" in The Devil's Carnival)

   Wesker walked to his stage. He was there to reassure his followers, his children, that no one will get in the way of their redemption. All of them were experiments cast aside by those who created them, by their families: by the only things they had ever known. He was there to give them a place, to give them the hope they deserved. He was there to save their humanity, and the entire human race as a whole.

   He stood in the middle of that stage and looked down on those below him, as he thought he should. "Followers of mine, I believe I have been hearing statements of doubt throughout the halls. That is why you are here, standing before me, as I am your physical proof of that power of a relentless god." He removed his sunglasses from his face and gazed around the room to the lowly beings, making eye contact with all of those who dared. "I had done nothing wrong, I just wanted to save our race as a whole, and in the beginning process of those steps that god struck me down. The only reason I'm here is because I saved myself, just as I will save you."

   The tall, blonde man walked to the other edge of his stage. He held out his hand to the beautiful woman who worked beside him, "Excella Gionne, take my hand." She took his hand from the crowd of followers, "With the help of this woman, we will accomplish our dream of a safe utopia, for ourselves and our human companions. She has opened the gates to success, and I shall lead the way. This plan... There is no way to divert this plan, it will succeed. You can take my word, your leaders’ word, on it. We will destroy those put down by that relentless god, and we will take their place; then I will be your god. I have taken many titles for this operation there are some I am quite fond of: Satan, King of Hell; Lucifer, Prince of Darkness; and last but not least, a very fond Snake Faced Fucker" he laughed at that one, "But I, the one who has brought you hope and pulled through the toughest of times, will be called your god."

   "In all truth the plan is already in the path of success," He looked to the area Excella once stood, “Jill Valentine, come up here." There were audible gasps throughout the hall at the mention of the fighter's name; as a curvy figure, clad in a blue one piece body suit and a glowing red stone necklace of sorts, climbed on to the stage. "We have already taken one of those put down on the earth, she has come to our side!" Cheers were heard all around, “And with her..." he waited for the cheers to quieten down. "Chris Redfield will surely come as well, but in the off chance he will not join... He will be eradicated!"

   The excitement in the room was nearly tangible, Wesker could feel it vibrate through him. The charismatic leader smiled, even he and his virus were excited with the mention of Redfield's demise. To have that masterpiece following his every order was tempting, but he knew none of them will truly be satisfied without his death, he will have to kill the defiant man if he ever wanted peace.

   “And next will be the Redfield's sister!" He walked to the back of his stage and pressed a button on a remote in his pocket. The wall beside him began to climb up into the ceiling and a specimen tank was shown. The tank was filled with a young man whose skin had a greenish tint and whose hair was as red as fire, he remembered the look the Redfield female gave the boy on his death bed. "She has a very close connection with this T-Veronica specimen, wouldn't it be fun to have them both suffer if she doesn't join?" The crowd was raving at the possibility of the young adults’ torture. The crowds’ excitement got to the best of them, their viruses going out of control. One woman killed the man standing next to her, sending blood clear across the room.

   Wesker watched as his followers broke out into fights, laughing along with the chaos. Not long after he started his laughter Excella became concerned and put a hand on his shoulder. Wesker looked at her, eyes glowing and about to crush her to pieces. "Albert, you should calm them down. How could the plan work if you allow your followers to eviscerate each other?"

Wesker's eyes dimmed as he came to his senses, he smacked her hand off his shoulder, “Don’t touch me you insignificant being." He walked to the center stage, and surveyed the damage. Damn brutes, how was he supposed to clean this up? "All of you!" he yelled, getting their attention. "Stop what you are doing and get back to work! Now! We must stay on schedule, you fools!"

The followers listened to their leader and left for their work places. Excella walked up to Wesker, "Albert-"

"I never gave you permission to use my first name Excella, so do not use it."

"Wesker, how could you heave up their hopes like that knowing that the majority will die?"

"The same reason I have these unfortunate souls working for me: efficiency. They will get excited and then work magnificently to have there "better" home quicker. If you can't be on schedule, it's better to be before schedule. I will save who is worth saving for the new world, don't worry about it. Now you get back to work as well, and I have a feeling we will be seeing Redfield soon so get her," he vaguely motioned to Jill as if she were nothing," all dressed up so she won’t be recognized."

Excella left, her personal body guard in tow, and Wesker looked over the gore covered hall. "What the hell am I going to do with this?"


End file.
